


Taken

by msrockin (Knaija)



Series: Kpop at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Friendship, Harry Potter (AU), Preferential Treatment, Promiscuity, attempted non-con, class mate bonding, fourth year haze, unserious student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msrockin
Summary: Chunji isn’t very sure if he’s the center of the universe. But he’s pretty sure he’s the jewel of Slytherin house. The upperclassmen treat him better, they allow him certain privileges that his mates would never dream of. And in return, he lets them all have their way with him.He’s pretty sure all of that is on his own terms… until he isn’t so sure anymore





	

The moment the sorting of the first years was done, Chunji pulled Maccabar into a deserted corridor as students trooped the other way to their dorms for the night. As the big, bouldy sixth year looked down at Chunji, licking his lips in anticipation, Chunji placed his hands on Maccabar’s shoulders to keep him in place.

“Which fourth year is getting picked?” Chunji asked, looking into his eyes with seriousness.

“What?” Maccabar asked, looking confused and a little hungry as his eyes kept lowering to Chunji’s lips every two seconds as the two of them stood there, breathing in each other’s air in the dusty corridor.

“Which. Fourth Year. Is free?” Chunji repeated slowly and Maccabar’s eye brows rose as he smiled.

“It’s you. I swear.” He said, leaning in for another kiss.

Excited and happy that his fourth year at Hogwarts was going to be as breezy and relaxed as his previous three years, Chunji let Maccabar capture his lips between his as he chewed and sucked at Chunji while he struggled to take off his pants.

He’d been so worried the entire summer. He’d spent it freaking out that the sixth years would choose Yoongi because there had been a rumor that the Slytherin Jewel this year would be one of the Asian boys. And Yoongi was a house favorite.

But now that he knew he was the one and only… the precious Jewel for the year, Chunji was pretty sure he was going to let Maccabar use him till his legs went numb.

That was how grateful he felt in that moment.

*********

L.Joe turned a page on the book his was reading while he held up the can of polish for Minsoo as he waited in the boys’ locker room for Minsoo to finish cleaning his broom. He sighed and changed the polish to another hand while he moved the book around, but now, the polish was too far away from Minsoo that Minsoo looked down on him with a frown.

“You don’t need to be here.”

“Right.” L.Joe said, eyes moving along the pages of his textbook immeasurably too fast for anyone to follow behind his glasses.

“I could get Changjo to do it.”

“I’d rather stay by your side, thank you very much.”

They were in their fourth year now and that meant fifth years and sixth years could haze their lives till they cried or broke down. The real hazing hadn’t even begun but in the beginning of the term, small bullying was always fair game. And most of the upperclassmen liked to pick on the really tiny fourth years. Minsoo wasn’t all that tall, but he had muscles and he was on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. And also, Minsoo was one of those students who got in fights by using both his wand and his fists so L.Joe was pretty sure that unless the actual hazing begun where the fourth years were subjected to collective punishment, most people were going to steer clear of Minsoo.

Ergo, Minsoo had an L.Joe-shaped shadow for the next few weeks.

“No one is going to corner you.”

“You don’t know that.” L.Joe said. “I’m tiny. I’m Korean and I don’t have ‘protection’ like Chunji does.”

“Did someone say my name?” Chunji said, waltzing into the room as he cringed at the non-existent smell. When his eyes fell on L.Joe, he smirked. “How are your books treating you now, genius?”

“Very well, thank you.” L.Joe said, holding up the polish so that Minsoo would stop sighing at him.

“If I recall, last year, you said ‘Knowledge is everything.’ I guess knowledge isn’t protection.”

“I’d rather be beaten than be a house fuckboy.”

“Call it whatever you want, Ravenfinger.” Chunji said, sitting beside him as he leaned back on the bench, stretching out his feet in front of L.Joe. “Slytherin _always_ picks a fourth year to protect.”

“Not all of them have to fuck their way to get it.”

Chunji scoffed.

“What else would anyone in my house want? They have everything else.”

“And you think they can’t get another fuckboy? In a school full of boys? Chunji that’s the one thing that’s almost as common as books in this place.”

Chunji frowned as he looked at L.Joe, all jokes forgotten.

“I won’t be there when they start locking you all up in pits with snakes. I won’t spend a day in the infirmary because I got intentionally exposed to things that I’m allergic to. I,” Chunji said, voice rising just a bit. “Won’t have to worry about where I can or can’t go right now because I’m tiny and they’ll pounce. I am the Jewel of Slytherin because my body got it for me. It’s the way it’s always been. So you can sit here with your books and… and your body guard, but don’t pretend you aren’t jealous.”

L.Joe only ever spent time with Chunji because Chunji was Minsoo’s best friend. Personally, he couldn’t stand his lifestyle and L.Joe never hesitated to judge him. But he’d come to learn a few things in the years since they got to Hogwarts. And one of those was the fact that Chunji got mouthy when he was defensive.

L.Joe laughed.

“You’re so delusional.”

“I’m free.”

“No, you’re not.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you truly believe that when Kim Sunggyu was in his fourth year, he slept around Slytherin to become house jewel.”

Chunji faltered, blinking at L.Joe as Minsoo just ignored both of them and continued to wipe his broom.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” Chunji said, lifting his chin at L.Joe as he got to his feet and sauntered from the room.

Smiling and feeling victorious, L.Joe raised the polish up to Minsoo.

*********

Chunji spent the rest of his evening in his room, tearing up his Ancient Runes text book, only to have to repair it again. Before he tore it up. Again.

Stupid L.Joe. What did he know? If something happened to Minsoo, L.Joe wouldn’t be so smug anymore. He’d get beaten more than anyone. He was frail, he was small and to crown all that up, he was so, so, so slow. He couldn’t even get away if he saw trouble coming.

Chunji smiled at that, getting to his feet as he began getting ready to go for dinner.

He was giving L.Joe a month before he broke first. He’d probably be one of those fourth years who cracked and went to the headmaster. And then he’d be in serious trouble. Because the school wouldn’t be able to watch the seniors. They were too many. And they covered their tracks.

But they’d be able to watch L.Joe to ‘protect’ him. No one would harm him then. But that would also mean he’d be excluded from everything else the student body did that was fun and equally illegal.

As he left his room, still deep in thought, he bumped into a hard back that shoved him back, causing Chunji to fall on his ass.

“The fuck!” he yelled, getting to his feet. “What the hell are you just standing there for?”

The back that had caused his fall turned as Smith smiled at Chunji, shaking his head.

“You’re not very humble for the usual fourth year.” He said.

“I’m the Slytherin Jewel.” He said. “You can’t do anything to me.”

“Good for you.”

Realizing that he wasn’t going to get an apology, Chunji hissed and moved to leave the common room when Smith slammed his hand into the wall, causing Chunji to freeze in place as the common room went silent.

“The seventh years protect you. The sixth years protect you. I wonder what will happen when they leave and it’s just you and us.”

“There’s not much difference between you and me.” Chunji said, stopping as Smith hovered over him, his fellow fifth years, crowding Chunji so that the rest of the students couldn’t see or hear what was going on. Chunji tried not to gulp but his tongue was suddenly heavy and there was so much spit in his mouth.

“One year is a long time, Chunji.” Smith said, both his hands on either side of Chunji. He was the house jewel so no one could touch him.

That didn’t mean they couldn’t make promises.

“When all those protecting you are gone, it’ll be just you and us. And then we’d be able to take what we want. With or without your permission.”

Laughing at his own brilliance, Smith swept away, taking with him, his flock of followers as Chunji suddenly regained the ability to breath. He stood there in the common room, aware that his fellow fourth years were present.

And yet, none of them had bothered to stand up for him.

*********

He spent the rest of his evening in his room, not bothering with dinner anymore. He was so angry, his hands shook every time he tried to scream. He could report Smith. Tell the sixth and seventh years that Smith had threatened him.

Even if he got a full year of punishment when they all left, at least Smith would have two full years of punishment.

He could do it.

What was the point of looking for protection when it didn’t take completely? Why did he-

His thoughts were cut off as his room door opened and Changjo walked it, carting a bag of parchment as he entered into the room.

“Hyung.” He called, sitting on Chunji’s bed as he pulled off the bag. “I have some takers for the term.” He started removing parchment after parchment. “I have twelve assignments that the upperclassmen are sure you’ll be getting from professors. Some of them didn’t have any papers for you yet but those ones said that when you get new assignments, you could ask.”

Right. Chunji knew this routine. He’d always been proud of it.

At the beginning of every term, they sent in assignments, hoping to secure dates with him before the school began and his time was scheduled. He looked down at the pile of assignments growing and he really didn’t feel the usual sense of pride he got whenever he received it. Something felt off, this year. And he wasn’t going to overestimate Smith’s value and say it had anything to do with the things he’d just said right outside Chunji’s door.

He looked at Changjo.

“Do you want to be house jewel next year?” he asked.

“Not really.” Changjo said, arranging the rolls of parchment around.

“Why?” Chunji asked. Everyone wanted to be excluded from the Hogwarts’ haze.

“I won’t even be chosen. I’m nothing special.”

“Don’t say that.” Chunji said, taking the boy by his chin and forcing him to look at him. “You’re smart. And you’re very handsome.”

“I don’t really care for any of that.”

That didn’t make sense.

“Why would you want to go through that horrible experience if you could have a choice not to?”

“I like my classmates, alright?”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Yes it does.”

“How?”

“Hyung, do you really not talk to anyone besides Minsoo-hyung? Everyone knows why the haze is important.”

“It’s just so fifth and sixth years can be mean for no reason.”

“Yeah.” Changjo nodded. “But it’s also so that you bond more with your mates. It’s an inter-house thing. Don’t you get it? You come into this school and everyone sticks to friends in their houses or friends they had from. But by the time you get to your fourth year and you get flung into some dangerous task with a guy from Hufflepuff, you learn something about him. You bond. It’s dangerous and the school would never out rightly condone it, but do you notice the way the fifth years and the other older students all band together at meals, regardless of their house? It’s something you don’t see with us younger students.”

Chunji narrowed his eyes at him, waiting for Changjo to blink. When the boy did not, he looked away, flinging a roll of parchment across the room.

“That’s a load of crap.”

“Of course, you would think that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chunji pulled Changjo’s ear.

“Hyung, you spend all your time with senior students. You wouldn’t care about your classmates.”

True.

“Yeah. So what?”

“Well, if you don’t care about them, how would they ever care about you?”

Letting Changjo’s words flush through him, Chunji sat, stunned, as he remembered a few hours ago when he’d been backed up against the wall and without support from classmates that he knew had seen the entire altercation.

He looked down at Changjo.

“If I care about them, they’ll protect me?”

Changjo sighed, looking at Chunji in exasperation.

“If you care about them, it’s because you care not because they’re a means to an end.”

Care about someone without an ulterior motive?

How the fuck did this Hufflepuff make it into Slytherin?

*********

L.Joe made it to class just before Professor Flitwick shut the doors. He sighed as he slipped in behind Minsoo and Chunji. He was feeling so rushed and so jittery from the whole haze riot that it took a good thirty minutes for him to realize that Chunji was in class.

And he wasn’t sleeping.

He had his notes out and even though when L.Joe looked over his shoulder he could see that all Chunji was doing was doodling, he was surprised to note that Chunji had started off the class by writing the topic for the day and the date. He hadn’t made it passed that though. But L.Joe thought that was success.

After class, he waited for Minsoo to pack his things and was once again shocked to find Chunji waiting behind. He just stood, slouched on the wall as if someone might take his picture at any moment.

“What are you staring at?” Chunji snapped.

“Just wondering what you’re doing here?”

“Just wondering what you’re doing here?” Chunji repeated, making his voice nasal and annoying.

“Very mature.”

“Very mature.” Chunji repeated.

“Get a room.” Minsoo hissed as he hung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

At dinner, Chunji sat with the crowd of fourth years. It had started becoming a thing that the fourth years run a buddy system of moving about in huge throngs. Or at least, sticking together somehow.

Chunji didn’t need the protection. So L.Joe wondered why he was with them and not far away… paying his dues.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one wondering the same because time and time again, their classmates kept looking over at Chunji and whispering. They’d grown accustomed to living without him for the past two years. They could understand what he was doing with them now.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Chunji hissed at another fourth year. Then he looked almost guilty the moment the words were out of his mouth. But the damage had already been done. The few students that were sitting closest to him had gotten up and moved away.

Chunji’s mouth opened as he watched them leave but he said nothing to get them to come back. He just sat there for a few seconds, then hissed. He got to his feet, picked up his bag and left.

“Wait.” L.Joe called, running after him into the hall. “Chunji.”

“Leave me alone.”

He pulled Chunji around and Chunji was crying.

L.Joe stopped, stunned. What the hell was going on?

“Are you alright?

“Freaking dandy.” He wiped his eyes and adjusted his robes.

“Come back and sit with us.”

“Minsoo has Quiditch.”

“Sit with me.” L.Joe offered.

“Why? You hate me.”

“I really don’t.”

“You always say mean things to me.”

“Because you always say mean things first.”

Chunji regarded him and then laughed.

“Fine. If you’re going to beg.”

“Lookie here.”

 _Oh shit_ , L.Joe thought as they turned around to see a couple Gryffindor Sixth years.

“Two little fourth years.” One of them said, tapping L.Joe on the head as he shifted away but they were already circling the both of them.

“Na ah.” Someone said and they all turned to find Maccabar coming down the corridor. “This one is ours.”

And just like that, he was dragging Chunji out of the circle and leaving L.Joe all alone.

“Oh God!” L.Joe breathed. These things were always bearable if you had a fellow fourth year.

With Chunji gone, the two sixth years began smacking L.Joe around, pushing him from side to side as he went where they wanted, struggling not to cry. He only had a year of this to survive. This time next year, he’d be free. He’d be free. He’d be free. He’d be free. He’d be-

“CHUNJI!” He heard Maccabar yell and he looked up to see Chunji rushing toward him.

“Leave him alone.”

“What the fuck?” One of the Gryffindors asked, taken aback as Chunji shielded L.Joe who was already crying. “Maccabar take your precious jewel before I break him.”

“What are you doing?” Maccabar asked Chunji.

“Just leave him alone. He’s so tiny. He’s done nothing to you.”

“No one’s playing with you, Chunji. Get the fuck out of there.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Maccabar. What is he doing?”

“Chunji if you don’t come out of there, I won’t be able to protect you.”

“Protect him too.”

“He’s not in Slytherin.”

One of the Gryffindor punched Chunji and Chunji fell away. The two boys pounced, hitting Chunji and L.Joe till they were weak and tired on the ground.

The beating still hurt. L.Joe knew his face would swell in the morning. But somehow, it felt better that Chunji had been right there beside him.

*********

Chunji left the infirmary early in the morning.

He didn’t have any idea what had possessed him to try to stand up to two… three seniors. He wondered what that meant for his status as house jewel. Had Maccabar told the others what he’d done? Would he be in trouble? Would other houses acknowledge him now that he’d gotten in the way of a beating?

He hadn’t even succeeded. He’d been beaten.

He wasn’t still sure how he felt about the beating.

But fighting alongside L.Joe had given him a sense of belonging that he never even knew he’d needed.

As he entered the Slytherin common room, the hairs on his body stood on edge as if he could feel the tense stares he was receiving.

“There he is.” Someone said and Chunji flinched, almost running up the stairs to his room when he felt a hand drag his coat back.

“Maccabar said you refused his help.” Boyle said. “Too good to be the jewel anymore?”

“I was helping a friend.”

“By getting beat up? Do you not understand that as Jewel, you’re not just there to be protected, you’re there to differentiate Slytherin from all the other ones? You lump yourself in with others and what do we have?”

“I was just trying to…” he trailed off as he noticed that the room was filling up with housemates and the conversation was getting more attention than he needed.

“You try that nonsense again and you’re done. Finished. If you don’t want it, you don’t deserve it.”

Chunji looked around at the common room and surely enough, there were fourth years present. He wasn’t getting bullied this time but he had an audience and maybe he could do something with it.

“I don’t want it then.”

“Excuse you?” Boyle asked, turning back to him.

“I don’t want to be Jewel. If my mates are getting beat up, then sign me up.”

The shock that rang through the room was riveting and Chunji was sure his classmates were paying closer, nicer attention now.

“You disrespectful little twit!” Boyle smacked him across the face.

Then the whole common room started the moving, students whispering and everyone clearing out till it was just mostly sixth years, Chunji and… and the House Prefect.

“What’s going on here?” Sunggyu asked, looking around and walking right into the midst of his fellow sixth years. “Wha… did you just hit the house Jewel?” He asked as Boyle shrunk back on himself.

“He said he doesn’t want it.”

Sunggyu stopped, looking at Chunji in suspicion.

“Is that true?” Sunggyu asked and Chunji nodded. He looked back at Boyle. “So you hit him? If he doesn’t want it then he doesn’t FUCKING WANT IT!” He shoved Boyle away. “Leave the boy alone. If you want to feel important, you go pick yourself another House Jewel then.”

They looked around at each other in shock.

“But… that’s your job. You’re House Prefect.”

Sunggyu looked confused as he processed before nodding.

“Right. Well, you can appoint someone because I’m delegating it to you. Now shush.” He shooed them away as they scampered off into their rooms and away from the common room. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Thanks, hyung.”

“It’s fine. Just… next time you want to make a statement, don’t do it so publicly.”

He ruffled Chunji’s hair as he picked up his book bag and continued on to his room.

Chunji stood there, alone in the common room, as he tried to process the meaning of what he’d just gone and done.

*********

L.Joe groaned, shivering in the cold morning as he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other fourth years at the bottom of a pit. He’d been woken and before he even got to his glasses, someone had accio’d his wand from beneath his pillow.

So here he was, angry and cold and “bonding” with his fellow fourth years as they continued to collectively grunt and moan and complain, knowing that they weren’t leaving the pit. Not until the grounds keeper woke and found them.

He’d always known this day would come. He’d been acutely aware of the fact that this one year was going to be hell. In fact, he’d bloody pretty for it at home, letting his hyung get creative on his pranks. But what L.Joe hadn’t been expecting, was to find none other than the Slytherin Jewel, shivering right beside him.

“Why? What happened to your protection?” he asked, honestly wanting to know.

“I got rid of it.” Chunji said, through clattering teeth.

L.Joe frowned because that sounded so out of character, he found it completely suspicious. Why would Chunji want to give up being the Jewel? It was everything he wanted and it was another thing to lord over the rest of them. Surely he hadn’t done just to bond with the rest of them. Chunji had already spent three years ignoring his mates, why would he suddenly change.

“Don’t try to analyze me. It’s not that deep.” Chunji said, scowling at L.Joe as L.Joe shook his head.

“I’m not. I wasn’t.”

“It’s just one year of suffering as opposed to spending the remaining three and a half years being alienated without back up where my mates are concerned. I weighed my options. Sticking with my mates will pay off in the long run.”

Of course, L.Joe said, shaking his head.

Chunji had weighed his options. That sounded more like a reason why someone as selfish as Chunji would want to go through any of this with the rest of them. But a part of L.Joe wondered if that was all. If that was the only reason Chunji had rejected the position of House Jewel.

His mind flashed back to the other day when Chunji had stood up for him and taken a beating with him. Chunji hadn’t gained anything. He hadn’t even sought L.Joe out to gloat. He’d done it because he felt bad for L.Joe.

He smiled at Chunji as Chunji looked back at him with a grimace on his face.

“What the fuck are you looking at?”

“Nothing.” L.Joe said.

Maybe Chunji was going to be a friend worth having after all.


End file.
